Watching television (TV) is a leisure activity many people around the world routinely engage in. The notion of turning on the TV and having regularly scheduled content ready to digest is both relaxing and predictable. However, broadcast media content is generally provided to viewers at a fixed length which is predefined by the content itself, the broadcast networks and supplementary advertising media. Due to a general level of inflexibility associated with traditional broadcast television with respect to selecting which shows to watch, when to watch them and how long to watch them, current and future generations of viewers are turning to online video streaming services.
These online video streaming services allow users to select from a variety of media content for viewing on demand. Further with the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become productive content creators. This has resulted in exponential growth of available streaming media content. In order to increase viewership and continue to draw viewers away from conventional broadcast media, these online video streaming services are constantly seeking mechanisms to provide viewers with media consumption options that are tailored to user's individual needs and that capitalize on flexibility and media viewing control options that originally incentivized viewers to turn to online video streaming services.